


choke

by balimaria



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Ficlet, M/M, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balimaria/pseuds/balimaria
Summary: The suit fit Zuko all wrong. Not in the sense that it was badly tailored, god no. The thing was made for him, in every sense of the phrase. But the more Sokka looked, the more he knew it was justwrong.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 37





	choke

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil interaction from a while back that I dug up recently :)

The suit fit Zuko all wrong. Not in the sense that it was badly tailored, god no. The seams and edges of the silky cloth fit him in such a way that made him seem taller than he was. In every way possible, the suit was made for him. But the more Sokka looked, the more he knew it was just _wrong._ Even someone less perceptive than Sokka could figure that out. Zuko's fingers kept twitching subtly, like they were trying to worm their way out of the sleeves. The corners of his mouth were tightened ever so slightly, practically screaming discomfort. Zuko's hair, currently held in a top knot by a metal band, was slipping out at the back- just barely too short for the style.

Business looked good on Zuko, but Zuko didn't look good in business.

"Sokka," Zuko said, interrupting their too-long staring contest. "I was just about to get going."

Sokka stood blinking for a moment, his mouth parted stupidly.

(Listen- Zuko may have looked hideously uncomfortable, but it was a damn nice outfit on anyone.)

"I... I know," he managed to choke out. "That's why I came. I mean.... I just wanted to make sure you'd be okay, going to see your dad and all..."

Sokka wrung his hands, feeling stupid in his tacky little tank top and shorts. Why was he even doing this? He and Zuko had met barely weeks ago.

Zuko frowned slightly, though the look in his eyes remained unreadable. "I'm doing fine," Zuko said flatly. "But I won't be if I'm late."

There was a strange undercurrent to Zuko's tone. Briefly, Sokka wondered if the words were actually hyperbole.

Sokka began to say something else, but Zuko pushed past him before he could even get a word in.

"Sorry, I've got to go," he tossed over his shoulder.

In seconds, his car had vanished into the dusk, leaving Sokka alone, hurt, and thoroughly confused.


End file.
